Reunited
by Renge43
Summary: -She is my OC- The name's Sasuke...Sa-Soo-kay...and I am an Uchiha. I was put into a cave by my older brother when I was five and I haven't heard from him or my twin Sasuke in thirteen years. Suddenly this group that call themselves Team 7 show up while I'm practicing jutsu. Uh...Itachi told me to stay hidden...what will happen now...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up and sighed, "Another day…"

I looked out the cave entrance and made sure no one was there. I have been here for thirteen years, since I was put in here by my older brother Itachi to keep me safe after finding out about my family's secret, but I haven't heard from him in a long time. I walk out to the field and practice using my chakra for attacks and other things like defense and immobilization. I hear a rustling and turn around…a bit too late. I freeze as I see a blond boy, a pink-haired girl, a black haired boy and a silver haired man looking at me.

"Who are you?" The blond boy asks looking at me.

I back up slowly saying nothing. "Hey, where are you going?" he comes towards me.

I turn and bolt as fast as I can back to my cave. "We were talking to you." the silver man says stopping in front of me.

I change direction but the others arrived and soon I was boxed in. "Leave me alone!" lightning sparks from my hand.

The blond boy jump, "Wow!"

The silver man looks at him, "Down Naruto.." he looks at me, "What is your

name?"

I look around, "Sasuke…" I mutter quietly.

"Sake?" The blond boy, Naruto ?, said.

I shake my head and kneel down writing my name, "Sa-Soo-kay."

Naruto shakes his head, "That spells Sasuke…Sas-kay."

I sigh, "Well that's how I spell my name…"

The pink haired girl smacked Naruto's head. "Ow Sakura.."

I look at all of them, _'Who the hell are these people?' _

She looks back at me, "Sorry about him… I'm Sakura, the blondie

is Naruto," he waves, "The boy over there is Sai." he nods, "and he is Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired guy does a two fingered salute ,"Yo."

I nod, "Hello…"

I looked at them, "Umm…can I go now?"

Sakura looks at me, "Sorry to bother you but can you point us towards Dreamer's Bridge?"

She looks at Naruto and Kakashi- sensei, "We're lost…"

They grimace but say nothing. I nod, "Sure but unless you have been in these woods before you won't make it there…this place isn't called Roundabout Woods for nothing…"

She sighs, "No wonder…can you show us the way then?"

I hesitate then nod, "Okay…Just let me grab some things first…"

I walk back to my cave, the others following me. "Wait you LIVE here?" Naruto asks.

I nod, "Yeah"

Kakashi looks at me, "For how long?"

I shrug, "Thirteen years."

They gasp, "Th-thirteen YEARS?" Naruto yells.

I cringe as the sound echoes, "Yeah and please don't yell the sound travels…"

Sakura smacks Naruto again. I just shrug pack up a small bag and pause to grab a small red ribbon and tie my hair up in a ponytail with it. It was my treasure… Itachi had given it to me for my 5th birthday before he had to move me here. I look at them, "Let's go."

_End of Chapter one.**  
**_

**So that's my story so far. Your opinion states whether or not I'll continue. So it DOES matter. Big time. Hope to write more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is everyone! The long awaited CHAPTER TWO! Enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

I walked through the forest looking back multiple times to make sure that the team of shinobi was still behind me and had not gotten separated. I sighed thinking to myself, 'Just what did I get myself into?'

Since we started walking Naruto had not stopped asking questions about me. Everying from, "How old are you?" to "How well can you fight?" and his favorite one, "Have you ever eaten ramen?" In which I told him no, causing a look of utter shock to come across his which I had just sighed to. I tuned back in right when he asked a question (AGAIN). "So how did you live out here for so long?" The blond asked for the hundredth time.

I side glanced at him, "I lived off the forest including some rabbits and birds for a long time. Besides I'm still living out here Naruto. I'm just helping you guys out."

He started on another question but I quickly silenced him, "Is anyone hungry?"

I was met with a chorus of yes as well as Naruto's "RAMEN!". I walked into a clearing much smaller than my own and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. Everyone just sat down while Naruto rummage through his bag for who-knows-what. I looked up and saw the sky quickly darkening. "Night's nearly here. I suggest we camp for the night and you four will be out of here by tomorrow. We're already halfway through the forest as it is."

They all nodded and chose places. We used wood from branches to make a campfire as we settled down. Sai had pulled out a drawing book, Kakashi-sensei an orange book and Naruto a container of something. I looked on as he added water and had it heat over the fire. He mumbled, "Ramen, ramen ramen."

I smiled and rolled my eyes realizing that this was the sacred ramen he had told me about. I just pulled out some dried fruit and rabbit meat and ate silently watching them. Sakura seemed to be the more violent one while Sai seemed to be acting most of his emotions like they were just coming back to him. While Kakashi- sensei seems to be more laid-back and Naruto was definitively the loud-mouth of the group. Hyper-active and jumpy as if he enjoys putting himself in danger. And Kakashi-sensei seems to always be reading a colored book with people on it, while Sakura seems to get worn out just keeping the blond out of trouble and with the group. Sakura looked at me, "Sorry about Naruto. He gets this way when meeting someone new."

I shake my head, "It's alright. To be truthful I haven't actually seen anyone for a long time."

She looked at me, "Really? Why not?"

I shrug, "Besides you four no one has come out here since..." I trail off.

"Since?" She asks.

"I shake my head." It's nothing."

She looks at me, "Since what?"

I look down, "It's nothing." I say a bit too sharply. I calm down and look at her, "Really it's nothing Sakura."

She looks at me then nods, "Okay.

She stands up and goess back to the area she was sitting before. I just sigh and open an old, tattered, leather bound notebook and start writing. It was something Itachi had given me before he took me away from the others. I had loved to write as a child and that had not disappeared just because I am grown. I look up to see three pairs of eyes and a single eye stare at me. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

They quickly go back to whatever they were doing as I just roll my eyes and sigh. I look back down quickly lost in the world I am creating on the paper. I smile softly at the characters as they play their parts in their world. I stop and sigh feeling the eyes. I look up in annoyance, "May I help you?"

They look down again and I put it up, having given up on writing anything else at the moment.

After a while we dim down the fire and we lay to rest. Them in their sleeping bags, me in the tree. I lean on the tree and close my eyes remembering the last time I had played with everyone back home in Konoha.

*Flashback*

A five-year-old me throws a ball to my older brother as my twin smiles playing with us in our backyard. "Come on 'tachi! Toss the ball!" I cry out as he catches it.

He smiles for a bit then throws it at Sasuke and we laugh as he rolls over catching it. "Got it!" He calls.

Our parents laugh at us as we play Sasuke now having a green shade where grass had rubbed into his cheek. I laugh and go tap his shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" I take off running as he chases me.

Soon after they call us in for lunch and we run in. All three of us dirty from playing around outside. I laugh, "'tachi wins!"

Sasuke smiles, "Yeah!" He looks at him, "Because he's a ninja right?"

Itachi smiles as I nod, "A real good one!"

Mom laughs and tells us to clean up. We race to the bathroom, me almost tripping but Sasuke catching me and making me run with him.

*End Flashback*

**Well that's about it for that chapter. Sorry if it's too short. Hope everyone liked the end! But what will happen when they walk out of the woods? Will She leave them for good? Or will something change everything that she thought was true? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Reunited!**


End file.
